The Son
by Kormk
Summary: When a Strange new demigod arrive at camp undetermined from how is his dad. who will this changer hour Heroes Life? PercyxOC ThaliaxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Day That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does nor anything related to PJO beside this, only the plot and some of the characters that we all know don't fit in the POJ universe are mine so don't sue Me.

**Hector POV**

My Alarm clock sounded and I knew that another boring day, in my boring school was to start but hey at least I knew it was the last day of school and it meant hello summer. I quickly made my bed grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom I had a even faster shower and brushed my teeth not caring how my hair looked since I always had a military style hair cut, heading to my room once more to grab my backpack and get myself to the kitchen for a breakfast, Once there I saw that Scott my _Guardian _was there "You are late" he said looking at the oven clock and giving me my breakfast which today was some scramble eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and orange juice " Hey you seems to be in a good mood since normally breakfast is cereal" he smiled at me while he fixed himself some breakfast and joined me at the table "Well you did a good job last night in your training that I wanted to reward you, beside it's the end of the school year and you have managed to stay put in that one" you see Scott aint my real dad but he have cared for me like I was his own son he told me that he worked under my Father in some kind of army or something like that, He said that my dad ordered him to look out for my mom and I but my mom died when I was 3 years old sacrificing herself so Scott and me could escape some kind of danger. Scott took her death like a failure and swore that I will not die before him and since I was 6 years old he have being training me and molding me in what he called "The greatest warrior of all" he had trained me at hand to hand combat, wrestling, knife combat, sword combat (weird right, Swords at the 21 century) and I could fire almost any gun and or rifle. Also he have taught me to be smart and make rational decisions and taught me almost everything there is to know in strategy.

"Yeah I have done that because I have a great teacher" smiling at him he seemed proud of what I told him "That's true you have a great teacher, but always remember YOU ARE MENT FOR GREATNESS" he told me while looking at me seriously at my eyes, and it seemed that he wanted to tell me something else but didn't do it. After finishing the breakfast and I doing the dishes Scoot took me to school, after 15 minutes drive the school was there my damnation how much I hate it was boring like hell I preferred to be all day in a training session with Scott than be in here "Got your pens, books, money and cell phone with you? Scott asked me breaking me from the train taught "Come on Scoot when I have left anything behind?" I responded back at him "Well remember last year you left your science project?, beside what I have always told you?" I smiled at his lecture because I knew it like the back of my hand "Always prepare for the worst" I told him opening the door "See you at home" I told him getting out of the car.

**Scott POV**

I smiled at him while he got out of the car, I couldn't help but being proud of him he was the finest student I had in over 150 years considering who is father was. As I was heading to my job my cell phone rang I looked at the id caller and read "Unknown" but I had a pretty good idea who was it so I picked up "Hello Scott speaking" I told "So General your name is now Scott?" the voice told me and I immediately knew how was it "Yes sir it have been my name since I started this mission to look out for him" I quickly told my boss "Good General but now I ask is my son ready for what is waiting for him?" he asked me really worried for him "Yes sir he is ready he is the finest warrior I have seen in 150 years" I said to him "Good job General, now I expect you deliver him to camp today" he ordered me "Yes sir it will be done as you ask" I told the boss "Good" he told me and hang up _Today is going to be a long day_ I tough.

**Hector's Dad POV**

After speaking with my general and being told that my son was ready for what awaited for him I simple smiled at his achievements being proud of him and all. Slowly I reached over the edge of my palace and saw my domain and knew it was time for my son to be claimed as my one and only mortal son. I transported myself to Camp Half Blood and was greeted be Chiron "Lord –" "Say my name and I will send you directly with your father Chiron" I told to the Heroes Teacher while he bowed at my presence "Forgive me my Lord but why are you here? He said to me while he got up from his position "Easy Chiron I am telling you that my son will be arriving today at this camp and I want him to be trained to be a hero, and also he wont be staying at Hermes cabin do I make myself clear?" I asked him while I could see that he almost fainted "Y-Yes my Lord" he stammered answering me out of fear "Good and one more thing tell no one of my visit and of my son or else, do I make myself clear?" I demanded to know "Yes my Lord clear like crystal" he answered me fear oozing from his eyes and voice, I vanished in a fashion way that I bet leaved the old centaur shaking, reaching to my throne I simply watched how my son last day of school was going and wandering how will this day change everything for him

**WHO IS HECTOR? WHAT POWERS COULD HE HAVE? BETTER YET WHO IS HIS DAD? WANT TO KNOW? REVIEW FOR MY MOTIVATION ITS FREE **


	2. Summer Camp

**Summer Camp**

**I don't own PJO or anything related only this plot and some of the character we all now doesn't fit in the Book Anything else is owned by Rick Riordan**

**Hector POV**

School was going as usual we were having some history test that I knew I had ace since it was from WWII and Scott had taught me everything there was to know about it and I found it easy. After some boring classes I had lunch and I decided to sit with my friend John "Sup John" I greeted him "Hey Hector, so how you have found this last day of school?" he asked me while eating his lunch "Not much I still prefer being doing some workout with dad than being here" I said before I thought what I was saying "Aw come on Hector not everything here is bad what about Melanie and me? Besides what are you going to do in the summer?" you see Melanie and him are going out and are my two real friends in here and I felt bad for what I said before "Sorry man you know how I am speaking before thinking, for the summer I don't know what I am going to do maybe camping and hunting with my dad. Anyways speaking of Melanie where is she?" I asked seeing that they weren't together and believe they are always together "She didn't have to come today because of her grades so she decided to sleep today and skip school" he told me a little sad for not having her around him "Come on don't be like that John you will have her with you tonight so cheer up school is ending today, anyways I got to go to my next class, So will be speaking with you later" I parted ways with John and headed for the last of my classes.

After the final classes I was for once free of this torture of school I was heading to my house since I lived 2 miles from the school so I decided to walk once I arrived at my house something was off the place but I didn't figure out what was "I'm home!" I yell for Scott since he always was at home before I arrived then I noticed some luggage in the living room but the thing was that they were only Scott's "Yo Scott!" I yelled louder and heard him coming from upstairs. "You know you don't have to yell" he tells me while I take a look what he was wearing, he was wearing his Army Combat Uniform I raised my eyebrow in question waiting for an explanation "Hector I have to go for the summer I got a call from someone I can't refuse to help, so I will be sending you to a summer camp" I was dumb folded he was sending me to a summer camp "So you have finally decided to give me a vacation?' I asked him since during the summer he usually got free from work and trained me, he laughed at what I said "Not likely kid the camp I am sending you will train you, obviously not the regime that I wanted but still is training" figures he can't give me a summer free "Well when I go? What do I bring for there?" I asked him wondering what I will do when I get there "Only this" and he handed me a pair of black rings "Oh great jewelry that will sure help me a lot" I said sarcastic "This are more than jewelry Hector and when the times come you will know what to do with these, besides these _jewelry _will serve to identify you for what you are" he told me seriously. But me being me I had to find the funny side "What a Emo with bad taste in jewelry?" he sighed and told me to pack a back pack with only some essential for 1 day I quickly prepared my backpack and hurried downstairs when I reached the living room Scott already put his luggage in the car and was waiting for me "You are going to like this place Hector it is going to be very fun for you and will meet a lot of kids like you" he told me again with sincerity in his voice "I hope I do Scott hope I do, and what is the name of this place?" I asked him "Camp Half-Blood" he told "Hmm cool name Scott I am going to sleep some time wake me when we get there" I told him "Sure thing kid sleep sometime" after hearing him I fell asleep.

**A/N **

**Here it is the second sorry for the short chapter I DIDN'T KNOW HOW do it anyway hope you like it and don't forget to review it still FREE AND I LIVE FOR THAT**


	3. The worst nightmare ever

The worst nightmare ever

Sorry guys I serve in the us army cant update until further notice cause I am getting deployed and cant really tell no more for security reasons so once again I am sorry hope u enjoyed reading what I wrote so far will be updating as soon as possible I can get my hands on a computer don't give much hopes on that sorry maybe cant update for a few months until I get authorization to reach for a computer. MY STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED THEY ARE ON EXTENDED HIATUS,


	4. Truth and Reconciliation

**Truth and Reconciliation **

Guess what I am back for 2 weeks so I hope to at least give you this new chapter and another one before I leave again thanks for your support and patience

Hector POV

After some time and a good sleep in the car I felt Scott trying to wake me up "What" I mumbled struggling to open my eyes "We have arrived at camp" with that said I opened my eyes faster than lighting wanting to see this camp that Scott had told me I would be having some fun, but what I found was nothing compared to that "fun place" that Scott told me instead I only found a forest with no camp in sight nowhere. I raised my eyebrow as is asking if this was some kind of joke or something like that, until I saw that he was standing beside a ruck sack and in his hand was a map "Ok I guess this is the point in which we must part ways, right?" I asked him feeling a little sad I mean this guy was like my father he raised me and taught me everything I know "that's right Hector this is where we part ways, take the ruck and this map follow the instruction and you will arrive at the camp in about 2 hours" "Wait a minute Scott I thought you were supposed to get me to camp? As in leaving me in the front gate or something like that" I was nervous even thought I was capable of defending myself in any situation I have never been away from my teacher and father figure for so long "Come on Hector don't behave like a child both of us know that there is almost nothing in this forest capable of hurting you, beside it is not like I want to leave you here I have to leave you here because I can't come near the camp" Now that is interesting I have to go to a camp were my supposedly father can't go and I being the curious guy I am couldn't let it pass "Why can't you go" and I saw that he was uncomfortable with the question, but he took a deep breath "Ok I guess I can tell you a little now but you will get what I tell you the rest will be answered by your father soon deal?" I was shocked I was about to meet my father for the first time soon "Deal!" I yelled at him. He smiled at my enthusiasm since I only showed it in sword training and weapons handling classes "Ok Hector I like your enthusiasm, but remember I will only tell you what I can tell you which is not much everything else will be answered by your dad. Hector your father is the most powerful person in the world, He couldn't take care of you personally not because he didn't love you, but he did it for your own safety, don't judge him he does love and all this time away from you have been a hell for him, you are so important to him that is why I his Xo was given the responsibility to raise and train you to survive and how to fight" Wow I never knew or imagine that. I must be really shocked because Scott was smiling, "Ok Hector I can see you are surprised but I promise you this wont be the last one, now here take the map and the ruck, but must important remember my Greek mythology classes they will help you from now on" I don't know what Scott meant by that, but he handed me the map and the ruck, gave me a last hug and told me to have fun at camp and to not cause too much trouble in it and with that he left me. As I was following the instruction that Scott left me I came to a wood gate that written in ancient greek said Camp Half Blood, I climbed a hill and there it was the camp. I could see a big building with W shaped cabins, a beautiful lake, a field of strawberries and a tree with a golden fleece on top of it. While I was admiring the camp I didn't notice some guy approaching me and drawing a sword and point it at my throat "Who are you?" he asked me, as I saw in his green eyes that he didn't have any doubt about slashing my throat. This guy who had green eyes and black hair "Who are you!" he demanded again and to make his point he moved the tip of the sword closer to my throat seeing that I had little options and this guy was deadly serious I remembered Scott advice and closed my fist were one of the ring were and to my surprise a sword formed up quickly I hit is sword away and kicked him out so I could have a little space, he seemed surprised that I was able to get him out of my throat but I could still see a faint smile in his face like he was expecting some kind of fight by my part, so I did the only logical thing and also smiled because to be fair I did wanted to fight "Normally the one who attacks first introduced himself" I told him with my smile still painted on my face, he looked at me lowered his sword and rubbed the back of his head "Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon" Poseidon has in the Greek god? Ok that is weird but I will get that later "Hector and that is all you will know for now" I told him as both of us raised our sword and stood ready to fight, he raised his sword and stood in formation as I raised my black edged sword and ready myself for this combat.

** As I said above I got a break from the army for 2 weeks I hope I can get to a pc so I can at least upload another chapter it have not been easy for me to write this one since I lost some of the paper were I wrote the chapter but here it was hope you enjoy it. Happy holydays for all **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fights & Revelations **

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter for a time since I am going back to duty and won't be able to update for a while.**

**Also I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick does**

Hector PoV

As I stood ready for the fight I could see a small crowd forming behind Percy, _Great now we got spectators_ was my thought before seeing that Percy was charging me with his sword, I quickly raised my sword and defended against his attack and quickly counterattacked his only to be deflected. "You are good" Percy told me sincerely "You aren't so bad yourself" I told him, and saw that he smiled "Ready for round two then?" he asked me raising his sword "I am always ready for a fight, but the question is you ready?" I told him charging him this time I attacked his left only to meet his sword and a good right punch from his part breaking my lip and tasting blood and making me angry for that, I stood my ground thinking what to do and he attacks me again he faints to the left but attacks my right I quickly defended and punched him on the face but to my surprise the punch hurt me more than him it felt like hitting a brick wall and that alone made me fall back.

_How in the hell I am supposed to hit this guy when it hurts me more than him? _I thought while at the same time going to the defensive against him since I didn't know what to do, that was before I attacked him again since defensive is not my best quality, I fainted going to the left and directed my attack to the right but at the last second I switched to the left once more and took him by surprise managing to cut his left arm a little to my disappointment since the cut was shallow but he looked at me like I wasn't supposed to do that and for the first time since we started I saw a little fear in his eyes. I took this opportunity and charged again and send a barrage of slashed against him managing to hit him a couple of times, but to prove once more what Scott tried to teach me I got overconfidence and did a stupidity and found myself disarmed by Percy "Yield, you got no weapon and I got the upper hand here" he told me with a smile on his face. I quickly tried to think my situation, my sword was too far from me, fight him hand to hand was out of the equation since I could only hurt myself I was really thinking in surrendering myself but then I felt a strange but yet familiar feeling in my left hand, and without thinking I did a last attempt to try and hit him and to my surprise there in my hand stood my Ka-Bar 7 inches of pure destruction Scott always said I was best fighting with the Ka-Bar than any other sword or knife, the attack managed to caught him in surprise at the sudden appearance of another weapon I quickly cut his weapon arm making him drop his sword, in another swift movement cut his left tight making him drop and finally putting my knife to his throat "Surrender" I said to him wishing him to choose the surrender part because I really didn't want to kill him "Kay you win" he told me before dropping unconscious. I was glad he choose to surrender but before I could relax I heard some yelling from the camp but the only thing I managed to understand was "KILL HIM!" I quickly searched for my sword and stood my ground if they wanted to kill me that was fine but I will take some of them with me, as the campers approached me and were like 3 meters away from me I heard a gunshot go off on my back.

There stood to my surprise Scott with another guy that I have never seen but he radiated power, security and also comfort to me, he saw me and only smiled at me, for Scott I could say that he looked really pissed off and was getting ready to get his M-4 assault rifle and kill everybody "The next one how come near him will have a bullet on his forehead" Scott yelled at the campers and to make his point he pulled the chamber of his rifle making it official his rifle is loaded . The entire campers stood angry at me for beating one of them but none dared to come and do something with Scott around that was until a old guy in a wheel chair came to where we were, he first saw Percy on the ground and mentioned to some campers to carry him off to the infirmary, then he saw me, Scott and finally to the guy with him and I could say he was shocked to see him he made a quick nod to him and he told him to continue the wheel chair guy concentrated to Scott and a smile appeared in his face and quickly hug him. "Ordo my boy how you been? It has been many years since I last saw you, I thought you died already" he told to Scott/Ordo _Note to self ask Scott why that guy called him Ordo _"Yes Chiron it have been many years since I saw you, but you also know that my employee won't let me die that easy" Scott told to Chiron smiling like a little kid.

Now Chiron gave me all his attention and only looked me for a good 5 minutes "So I guess you are the one I was told to expect today seeing that Scott and him are here and they don't come here that often since they are too busy doing their-" but he was cut short by the mysterious guy coughing and shaking his head "Sorry" Chiron muttered to the guy "Ok demigod I guess it is time for introduction" he told me before slipping out of his wheel chair and to my surprise and shock he was a fucking centaur just like the ones from the Greek Mythology I was shocked and surprised the centaurs really existed that must mean that the rest must or might be true "Ok child I am Chiron trainer of Heroes and activities director of Camp Half Blood and I welcome you in here" he told me with humbled voice. "Hector Skirata unknown father, mother deceased" I told him a little sad since I didn't know my father and my mother was dead. That was when the mysterious guy put his hand on my shoulder "Don't be sad child your father is proud of you and he is sad for not being there for you but I tell you he will very soon start to take care of you like any father would do, but remember what he did he did it for you and your safety" he told me with caring voice and almost pained one like I were his child, I managed to smile at that " I know" told him and looked a little more happy "Okay Chiron lead Hector to his cabin, and Hector I know that you have many question but your father will answer them in due time also he will be visiting you, which I might say it is very soon I promise that" Chiron looked at him a little worried at that "Okay Hector come on let's get you settled on your cabin" he told me breaking me from the thought train I said good bye to the mysterious guy and hugged Scott and told him to be safe.

As Chiron talked about some gibberish thing that I really didn't care I followed him to a single cabin Black as the night, and even thought it seemed scary I felt that I was at home for once "This is your cabin Hector since you are new you have the rest of the day free come outside at dinner" Chiron told me and encouraged me to go inside and leaving me all alone in the cabin. The inside of the cabin was amazing you might expect that the inside might be dark like the outside but it was totally amazing the inside was illuminated by a small sun that hanged at the ceiling of the cabin there were 11 rooms but only one of the doors had a name on it. I walked to the door that had my name on it opened it and was shocked my bedroom was huge there stood a XXL king sized bed, a 60' inches LCD tv with a PS3, home theater system, a computer and many other things that I really don't know what to do with them. But what really caught my attention was a letter that lay in my bed, slowly I reached for it, and read the heading

**TO: Hector Skirata**

**From: Lord Chaos Creator of the universe master of the void a your father**


	6. Letters and Surprises

**My Dad's Letter and Some Surprises**

**Ok guys sorry for being away so long but the Army was taking too much of my time now I hope to have a little more of time and will try and upload more frequently. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan DOES! Also some of the names and titles of persons were brought you by George Lucas and Star Wars but I warn you this is not a crossover I only adopted some titles**

**Hector POV**

I was stupefied Scott told me that my dad was going to talk with me soon but I never guessed that it was going to be this soon and much less I couldn't believe that my dad was Chaos creator of the universe and master of the void. I reached for the letter and with trembling hands I opened and started to read it.

"Hello son if you are reading this letter it means that you have reached to camp safely, not that I am surprised since Scott trained you, but I tell you I am proud of you and all of yours achievements." I was shocked my dad who haven't seen me ever knew of my achievements and best of all he was proud of everything I had done, so I keep with the reading. "Know this I saw you today and it broke my heart not to run and claim you as my only living son, but right now I can't risk your safety and that is the reason why I have recalled Scott to once again lead my armies and eliminate that threat so that you can come and finally live were you belong along me and the people who I rescue when they are abandoned. Also I hope you have liked my gift which Scott gave to you and by gifts I mean your sword and your combat knife, both of them can kill anything mortal and immortal alike, also they can hurt anyone who is invincible meaning mortals who bathed in the river Styx like the son of Poseidon you fought a couple of hours earlier at your entrance in camp. He is a good boy and I would strongly recommend you to be his friend, but I leave that choice for you. Your sword which is called "The Sword of Mandalore" it had 2 other owners before you the first one was my first and last mortal son before you, he was the first general of my armies. The Sword was made as a symbol of his position and power with it he could do anything it gave him command over my armies, space fleets and anything loyal to me, but something went wrong with him and after 1 millennia of faithful service he betrayed me and waged a war against me. At first he was ruthless and unmerciful and I had to stand and watch as my son destroyed and burned everything in his path and I couldn't do anything to stop him because I was bound to my vow of no violence, but soon my most trusted general and leader of my personal guard decided to take matters on his own hands. With his own personal tactics and some unorthodox and weird battle plans my general was able to halt the onslaught that my son had unleashed. He managed to convince my son to have a one on one fight and after several hours of fight he managed to defeat my son and brought the sword as a proof of his death making me owner of the sword for a millennia, until I decided to give it to you now my son. The name of this sword in my language means "SOLE RULER" of my armies, space fleets and anything giving the owner command of my domain and possessions, Scott was the general that brought me back that sword bringing somewhat of peace to my kingdom and now the title of MANDALORE belongs to you my son" I was shocked not only because of who my father is but also because he was giving me a title not only a title but that title, the same one Scott have told me stories of the one of a group of warriors the best in the galaxy and universe loyal only to their leader and Chaos. Scott have told me before that he was raising me to be one of them but he never told me that he was going to be the leader of the Mandalorians.

As I was assimilating all this information there was a knock at the door of my cabin (which on the inside was like a mansion) broke my thoughts, I got and went to my door and I opened it up and to my surprise there was Percy, He looked beat up didn't seem to be angry. "Hey, can I come in?" He asked me politely "Sure come in" I quickly told him even thought we had a death match not more than 5 hours ago. "Nice place your dad or mother must be real important for you to have something like this" he told me while looking around. "Father and who told you that he is important?" I asked him. "Nobody, but I have been in Zeus's cabin before and I tell you it doesn't compare to this" He told me and a thunder was heard, I lead us to the living room " Hey I'm sorry for my behavior early, I was a total jerk for treating you that way" He told me to my surprise he was apologizing to me when I was the one who put him in that state "Nah man it was all my fault for not identifying myself in the first place , and besides I was the one who beat you up, but what I really would like to know what put you in that mood in the first place if I may know?" I asked him and saw a little concern and sadness in his eyes "It is that a couple of hours before I found you I had a very hard discussion with my ex-girlfriend she was yelling at me because I was seeing some other girls even though we broke up almost 2 months ago because she was cheating me" As he said those words I could see his careless expression change to one of pain and I knew instantly that I wanted this guy as my best friend and I almost heard my father words _"I strongly recommend you to be his friend"_ I couldn't help and try to cheer him up "Come on guy you are the best swordsman in camp, became their leader at 16, saved the world 2 times and she decided to cheat on you?, the Hades with her any other girl in this camp would love to be your girlfriend man" I told him and could see his mood lift up and a smile appeared in his face "How do you know all of that in such little time?" he asked me with curiosity in his face very visible "The Stoll" I told him and at the mention of those 2 buffoons a wider smile appeared at his face "Ok it seem that you know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you" I told him and felt guilty at this "Okay it seems fair enough to tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell this to anyone and by that I mean anyone ok?" I told him. "Yeah ok I swear to not tell anyone what you are about to tell I swear it on the river Styx" He swore it and a thunder was heard _I swear this Greek thing is getting on my nerves. _"Okay Percy I trust you and to be honest I consider you right now a friend, but I will only tell you what I know." I took a deep breath "I am Chaos son" as I said that Percy stood motionless for a minute and then the Great Hero of Olympus fell unconscious.

**Chaos POV**

As I watched Hector try to wake up Percy after telling I am his father, I couldn't help but admire my son, hours before he fought him, and now he is trying to help him like he was one of his best friend from all life, but also couldn't help and wonder what kind of fate I had bestowed to my son giving him the responsibility of being the Mandalore, Supreme Commander of my forces only being overruled by me, and also Sole Ruler of the Mandalorians Clans my best fighting forces feared through the galaxy. I was so worried about my son that I decided to visit the fates themselves and what the y told me didn't help to cease my worries and it only increased them:

"_Against all odds the new Mandalore shall rise,_

_And with him the fate of the galaxy will be contested,_

_He shall outclass his predecessor in battle,_

_Bringing his rule completely over the Mandalorians._

_But a single choice from a girl will set him for glory or disgrace,_

_And once again whether for good or evil the Mandalorians clans shall rise once more when their leader call them up for war"_

And with those words spoken by the fates I returned to my planet completely worried about my son not because he will have the galaxy fate on his shoulder, but because he will also have to fight him the one I had though dead for over a millennia. As I returned to my throne I sat down in it and started to think, and I decided to bring the General to this matter.

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed it and like it I wrote this chapter especially in one of my night in the field it wasn't easy, hope to continue uploading now that the army is giving me the time to do it the army have been good only one near death experience but hey it was worthy. Anyways don't forget to Review it's still free… for now. Also need go to my profile and go to the pool and vote to who you want to be Hector's fate controler**


	7. The General

**The General**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. Here finally done another chapter done this one is important because it will reveal some importants details of the rest of the story besides I did this story on my birth day :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to vote on my poll.**

Chaos PoV

As I waited for my general to arrive I wondered how could have in her hands my son fate in all of my look in the future I couldn't find a girl that stayed for too long with him and that worried me because of his fatal flaw, the same one that consumed his brother so many years ago. I keep thinking about his future when suddenly my doors opened up and I knew who it was because only he dared to come in such manner. There coming to my office/throne room came one of my best friends and my Best General since my son betrayal, Scott the representation of war in my kingdom he have always been present in the Earth warfare history. He have participated in human wars when he saw that his presence was needed he had been many great general in human history he had been Julius Ceaser, Alexander the Great, George Washington, Andrew Jackson, Hernan Cortez, Ulysses S Grant and finally the greatest general in the history of the United States and maybe in the Earth George S. Patton. "You Called Big Boss?" he asked me using the usual nickname he had for me when stranger weren't around "Yes Scott I need to talk with you about my son" I told him and could see some concern grow in his face and I knew that my son had grew a soft spot on my old friend "What happened to him did those blasted campers did something to him after we left?" he quickly asked me and I already knew that he would send his entire army and raze that camp to the ground if they caused some kind of pain to my son. "No nothing like that happened Scott I just want to know something about him and of course the readiness of the army for in case something happens" I quickly replied to him trying to cease his worrying. "Oh ok boss, but what you want to know about him? You already know everything about him since you always was there watching him from afar" he told me trying to make me feel less guilty about not being a real father figure to Hector but nothing could make me feel better about not raising my son myself feeling that I also failed him like I did to my other son. "Do you think that Hector could be capable of joining the remanent of _his _side?" I asked him knowing too well that he knew of how I as talking. "I don't know boss, but if there is a thing I know too well about Hector is that he will do anything when in anger and worse than all if he feels betrayed". I knew that he really meant if is _fatal flaw _was used against him just like it happened with his brother "But will my army be ready for a possible Mandalorian Attack?" I asked him, and could see his face pale even more than his normal color, not even Scott wanted another war with them and surely we wouldn't be victorious this time if both of my sons were to work together. "I don't know that boss we know almost nothing of them just that they are the best of the best, they are honor bound and respect their opponents in combat, their armor makes them almost invincible to all but most powerful of our attacks, their culture is a warrior based and they start training their child since 8 years olds and by 16 they are considered adults and warrior in their culture, but what I know for sure is that they are governed by the Mandalore supreme commanders of their armies and by some luck of the world the only one was your other son and since then no one have been capable of claiming the title." He told me but I already knew the truth that him didn't know that my other son is alive and possible planning his revenge against us and this time he could win since even I knew that my forces haven't recuperated since their last fight which cost the life of almost half of my forces. "Scott I have to tell you Kormk might still alive and worse of all he and Hector might have an encounter soon" with that said he got more serious and with a fist slammed on my desk told me "Sir give me permission to go and try and eliminated that threat I know I wont fail you" and I knew he spoke with the most sincerity and honesty a man could muster. I cant let you do that Scott no matter what is at stakes, all of this because a prophecy that said that Hector and Kormk will have a fight for the control of the Mandalorians and with that Hector will have the fate of the galaxy in his hands." With that said I could see some preoccupation form up inside him. "My lord if you excuse me I want to go and think a little" and with that he got up and left the room. As Hector left I could help but wonder his fate and his future will he be on my side or will he choose the same path that his older brother choose those many years ago?

**Unknown POV**

As I searched their abandoned house I couldn't help but feel a little envy rise inside me I could see how he was raised in what seemed to be a home with somewhat love, unlike me that I had to survive in the streets without somewhat help from him or his subordinates I learned everything I needed to know to survive myself, and here I could see how much he loved my brother. Don't get me wrong I don't hate my little brother that would be stupid he is my only family member alive that I could try and trust it was our father that I hated, he used me to secure his dominion and when I most needed him, he betrayed me ordering the assassination of my wife and our unborn son. That was the main reason of my war against him a war that I could have won if it wasn't because of that blasted general that now trained my little brother, as I continue my search for clues of his whereabouts I found some supplies, canned food and water which I was running very low. As I stored the supplies and ready myself to get out of the house when my communicator sounded, "Yes" I answered knowing to well who might be "Sir I found the boy and his location he will be there for quite a while, I am waiting for your orders sir" he told me and some good feeling got up inside me "Don't worry send me his location I will deal with him. For what you will be doing his return to Damascus and tell the commander to ready a Battle Cruiser with a division of my trooper and get them ready to move out when I call them" I ordered my spy "It will be done my lord" he answered me and the line went dead one minute later a map appeared and I could tell that he was close to my location only a good 6 hours march at my slowest pace, when I was getting ready to get out of the house and "eliminate" evidence of my presence here by blowing this house sky high some struggle caught my attention as I went for the area of the fight I could see two figures clearly in the night thanks to my helmet HUD (heads up display for you scuppies) there was a boy maybe in his middle teens and a girl also in her teens, the boy wearing what seems to be the usual clothe on this planet, the girl wearing some kind of uniform but what didn't make senses was the color scheme since this was silver making it an easy target even in a moonless night "let go of me boy if you know what is good for you" she told him with hatred in her voice "Come on little huntress you know you want me after all I am the great son of Poseidon" he told her while pinning her against a tree "I don't care even if you were Zeus son let me go before my lady finds us!" she yelled to him and try to get out of his grip, but the words she told him only made him angry and he slapped her across her face "You little slut you will pay for the insult." He told her as he reached for a knife at his side and that is when I decided to step in "I believe the lady said no" I told him as I moved to the clear showing my golden armor, but what I knew that really impressed them was my helmet a T shaped black jet visor that can spell death in any place of the universe "Who are you and why you dare to interrupt me?" he asked me and stood ready for an attack "Just a wanderer that was in the way when I heard the struggle and decided to see if the young lady was in any danger." I told him calmly and without any emotion in those words "She isn't in any danger she is with me the great son of Poseidon, Blake Thompson the greatest hero ever" he claimed to be. "That is the danger I spoke of you seemed ready to rape her" I told him and could see anger on his eyes and I knew he was ready to attack me. As predicted he attacked, I quickly ejected my 3sided knife, my first gift from my dad a knife capable to kill anything with it, my weapon of choice against anything. The boy lounged at my neck I quickly side stepped out of the way and countered with a good kick to his side "Give up boy u can't beat me not even with 1 millennia of training" I told him trying to make him come to his senses "Ha, I never backed down of a fight and I will never will" he told and try to attack me this time a little more aggressive to my side I quickly deflected the blow with my knife and countered with the same to his face and saw that I cut him. "How dare you to cut me? You will pay for this!" he yelled at me and charged trying to get me out of guard I had grow bored with this fight that decided to end this right now I took out my second and last gift from him, my shatter gun capable of hurting and killing anything immortal or mortal. I fired 3 rounds 2 aimed at his knees and 1 aimed at his knife hand and the boy dropped like a sack, I moved to the girl and offered my hand so she could get up, she reluctantly accept it "Hum Thanks for helping me with that boy" she told me almost mumbled at me "No problem no one should treat a lady like that, but I must ask you could you help him out to not bleed out I didn't shoot anything vital but he wont bother you anymore" I asked her and she accepted "Thanks for that….." "Thalia, name is Thalia" she interrupted me "Ok Thalia Thanks for that, but now I must go and find someone for me" I told her and started to march away from her "Hey what's your name!" she yelled at me. I did a turn around and removed my helmet so she could see my face "Kormk" I told her as I disappeared in a black vortex.

**Here it is a chapter done hope you enjoy it as well as I did. But don't forget to review its still free… for now also don't forget the poll**


	8. An Unexpected reunion

_**Yeah yeah I am back sorry for been away for so long been working not a easy job anyways I don't own PoJ Rick does and he does a great job in that.**_

**A Unexpected reunion**

Kormk PoV

After a 6 hours ruck march I finally arrived at his location I could sense some powerful barrier nearby strong enough to keep some minor monster and mortals away clearly they couldn't get in unless somebody in the inside invited him, clearly this wont be any problem for me seeing who is my father. As I passed the barrier I felt some minor resistance from the barrier but that didn't stop me whatsoever, deciding to activate my armor active cloak to stay invisible to the demigods but the camo didn't help me against one dragon guarding a tree he stood up and growled at me and I simply made a feral growl at him back making him stand back in fear against me.

My exploring of this camp leads me to a lake where two kids were fighting each other with swords a totally raven black haired kid with what seems a bronze sword versus a matte black kid with a military style but what surprised was is sword a 3 feet long black edged sword that I knew very well, that kid had my sword the Sword of Mandalore my symbol of power and authority and that only mean one thing that kid is my half-brother. I watched how the fight continue and in surprise my little brother was very good himself I watched the fight develop the other kid manipulated the water creating various objects to is aid in the fight but my little brother used some of his powers to his help the curious thing is that most of the moves he did seemed familiar as the fight continued and mi little brother won his match using his vortex travel to appear behind his opponent and putting his sword on the others throat.

The boys exchanged some words and after 15 minutes his friend left leaving him alone and finally I could make my move. I walked to him as he watched the stars a trait that I shared with him, I uncloaked my armor and removed my helmet and approached him in total silence. "Beautiful aren't they?" I asked him as I sat at his side "Yes they surely are" he told me without looking at me still in his thoughts. "Yea I know every son of Chaos love is work" I told him and I saw that I did break him away from his thoughts and he finally saw me at my face "Who are you?" He asked at me while he jumped and put the sword at my neck. I smiled at his reaction got up and slowly moved forward making him back up "You really don't see the resemblance we share little brother? Also lower your sword it wont arm its true master" he slowly lowered the sword and looked at with a face full of confusion "What you mean by true master?" I smiled at his dumb question "Of all the questions you could have asked you go with this one, well little brother my name is Kormk first mortal son of Chaos and leader of the Mandalorians clans and more important your older brother" I told him with a smile on mi face and when I finally finished talking he raised his sword and put on a defense position "What are you doing here? You finally come here to kill me?" he told me and could hear the fear in his voice and I only laughed at that. "What are you crazy little guy? Kill you my only remaining living family, no I am no here for that man I only came here to see you speak with you about something and give you a gift that you really deserve man" I told him with all the sincerity I could muster. "Really what are you bringing me?" he asked with real curiosity. "Well little my time here is short I am preparing my armies for war against him, anyways first of all don't trust our father he will raise your hopes and then he will dump you for whatever reason like he did to me, secondly keep reading the book he gave you about our powers it will help you develop them in matter of months unlike the other kids. Finally for the last and real reason I am here my 2 gifts I am to give you brother, 1 this communicator so you can communicate with or _him_ anywhere in the galaxy and I assure you this little guy no matter what if you need my help call me I am immortal but I am not bound to any of their rules so I can intervene if you need my help and I will help you, secondly my last gift for you a full set of Mandalorian armor indestructible impervious to almost all kind of attacks these are yours" I told him as I materialized his set of armor and gave him is communicator I could see his face of surprise and excitement. "Thanks man, but why are you giving me these and also if you are not here to kill me why are you waging war against father?" he asked me while looking at his armor. "Easy man he killed my wife and unborn son when he thought I was about to start a rebellion against me and I only started it after he killed them, and if you don't believe me ask your father good bye brother for now". And with that said I left him alone in his camp and transported myself to Damocles.


	9. Fights more fights and possible even mor

I don't own Poj rick riordan does some other character names might be from George Lucas (but you wont be able to tell unless you read some of the books) so don't sue me I don't earn enough in my job to pay a demand.

Hector PoV

I couldn't believe my so called brother first they told me he was a ruthless conqueror and killer but what I saw last night was something that shocked me he showed me a caring face a true worrying brother for his little brother and even bringing some gifts, okay I know I shouldn't trust that but got to admit that armor looked so damn bad ass. As I marched my way to the dining hall I couldn't help but wonder where I will sit down since every single table was full so I decided to go to Percy's table and sit with him. "Hey Perce I got to tell you the weird thing that happened to me last night after our sparring match" I told him while I ate my beacon and when he was about to say something he was interrupted "Hey you new guy don't you know the rules if you have not been claimed you eat at the Hermes cabin." The blonde air girl said to me while pointing the table I guess was that belonged to the god of thieves, I didn't know who this girl was but somebody had to put her on her place I haven't done anything to her and yet she was here treating me like a scum so I guess that somebody was me "Look here you little girl I don't know who died here a made you camp leader or something like that, but I won't eat in that table for 2 reason… reason #1 that table is full and I don't like to eat while standing. Reason #2.I already was claimed and for your information my father's name alone can make your pathetic dad or mom tremble in fear. I don't follow no one rules and specially dumb ass rules like that, so run along to your little table and stop bothering me and my friend here" I told her looking at her for a second I found she was red with anger so I decided to continue to eat when a blade struck the table and saw that it was from her "Look here newbie I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" she told me full of anger.

"Your point is?" I asked her totally ignoring her and continuing my breakfast. She grabbed me by my collar and growled at me "Look girl you got 10 seconds to release me or else your mom will find herself with one daughter less" I told her while I could feel myself getting more angry by the second "And how do you plan on fighting me little boy?" she asked me spitting venom from her words and making if possible even angrier. "Like this" I told her while I Spartan kicked her on the stomach making her step back a good 5 feet from me, I summoned my knife and walked towards her I put my knife on her cheek and slowly cut her cheek and hearing her cry from pain I grabbed her by the hair and raised so her ear is near my mouth "My father is the almighty Chaos creator of this world and galaxy, I am not bound by your pathetic rules or gods I do as I please and go where I want to go, so next time better control your tongue or you might lose it" I told her while I released her hair letting her fall on the ground with a grunt when a flash of light made me turn away.

When the light died out there beside Annabeth was a woman that was almost identical to her so I guessed was her mom, she looked at me and I could swear I saw her eyes catch fire. "You how dare you hurt my daughter like that you bastard useless child!" she yelled at me while she summoned her weapon and shield I knew I was in trouble Scott have told me I could fight anyone but fighting a god that was another deal, as she was about to charge me a black vortex appeared and an armored figure came out sporting golden armor and a helmet with a black T shaped visor. "Hello little brother I see you couldn't wait too long to get in trouble" he told me while he removed his helmet and I could swear I heard some of the girls campers sigh at him "Kormk what in father's name are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked at the campers and finally looked at me and simply smiled at me and ruffled my hair "I was watching you arguing with that girl saw you put her on her place so she stopped being almighty, and when this goddesses though she could attack you seeing that dear old dad hasn't claimed you in public and knowing he won't try to protect you against this pathetic goddesses cause of his "non-violence" vow I decided to come here and teach her a little lection" he told me while not taking his eyes from Athena. "But do you know who she is Kormk?" I asked at him he looked at me took and knee and looked at me straight to the eyes and what I saw totally scared me his eyes were completely black no signs of emotions or anything just like the eyes of a hunter waiting for his prey, "Of course I know it is my job to know everything about my targets" he told and got up looking at her again.

"So you are this little bastard brother? Have you come here to defend him after what he has done to my daughter?" she asked Kormk with visible anger on her voice, but Kormk stood there without fear or care. "Look here little goddesses I came here cause my little brother is not capable to fight you for now, so I decided to help him. I came here to demand your cease of hostility against him" He told her with a voice that only generals use with their troops I could tell she was a little scared since I saw her legs shiver only a little, see Scott always taught me to seek for those little details. "You demand me! How dare you a mere child demand from me an Olympian anything I should blast you from this Earth right now!" she yelled at my brother and he simply stood there like nothing happening he simply smiled at her. "Okay child you really want this, it's okay by me been a while since I have beaten an immortal" he said to her and looked at me and smiled, "Could I borrow my sword?" he asked me and it took me a minute until I realized what he said so I tossed him the ring which was the sword and when he caught it the sword came to life and I knew by now what he meant when he said he was the _True Master_ of the sword the sword reached 4 feet long all black sword shimmering with an aura of power and destruction that never had with me the sword itself shinned like it missed his owner and I could tell that Kormk did miss his sword. "Athena once more I ask you don't attack or you will regret it" my brother told her totally calmed.

Then she did it she attacked him she brought her spear at his mid-section and he simply took it head on and to our surprise he wasn't bleeding like expected, Athena's spear was broken not an easy thing to do since god material don't break so easy, she backed away and drew her sword. She attacked again this time a little less vicious than last time she aimed at his unarmed right but he masterfully used his armor to deflect the attack and brought forward his sword but was blocked by her shield and at the same time she slammed it against him making him back away, he smiled and went this time on the attack she raised her shield waiting for the attack but what he did surprised us all when he was close enough he raised his right fist and slammed it against her shield bending it and making it useless here the legendary Aegis is bended like a mere campers shield with only one punch making me wonder how powerful my brother and I are. Athena tossed aegis away and stood there waiting for Kormk to attack which he didn't a minute passed and nothing she grew angry and attacked him, he blocked her sword with his and with his free hand punched her face there a collective gasp. "How dare you boy to touch me!" Athena yelled at him while he merely smiled at her "To be the goddesses of wisdom you made a stupid question this is combat and you expect me not to touch you?" he said clearly winning his argument with her, she yelled and attacked full on rage she went directly at his neck he merely ducked the sword and with his sword he cut her sword hand making it drop. As she tried to get to her sword Kormk put the tip of his sword on her neck "Yield or die" Kormk told her and to make his point he pushed the tip of the sword just enough to make her bleed. "I surrender" she told him while looking down Kormk withdrew his sword and walked towards me when I saw her taking a knife and aiming at Kormk "Brother!" I yelled at him and he turned he unsheathed a gun and put three bullets on her 1 on her knee 1 on her arm and another on her shoulder nothing too deadly but surely painful. When suddenly a thunder was heard and a flashing light made us turn.

"Who dare to hurt my daughter!" a man in work suit came forward I haven't meet the gods yet but I will bet all my money to anyone that he was Zeus king of the gods, Kormk looked like he didn't care so he just stood there with his weapons at ready when he said "I did" and Zeus looked at him with disgust and raised his Mater bolt to strike at my brother when suddenly a bigger black Vortex materialized from it came a man that stood between Kormk and Zeus "Don't you dare to hurt my sons Zeus!" the man yelled at him. Chaos the Creator of the Universe, Master of the Void and our father finally came.

Hope you all liked it sorry for the late blame my work on it but I will try and upload every week


	10. The Creator

Hello guys I am back and as I promised here is another chapter hope you like it. Don't own PoJ Rick Riordan does and do a great work by it. Also some of the names and or last names and ideas are from George Lucas. Don't sue I don't earn enough to pay a demand.

Chaos PoV ~15 min before the end of the fight~

I watched as Hector put that owl spawn on her place and gave her a scar to teach her humility, but suddenly her mother came demanding to know who hurt that girl while Hector admitted he did. As she was about to charge him with her spear to my surprise Kormk came to his aid, I watched while they exchanged some words and when the diplomatic (not Kormk strong suit) didn't work, he walked toward Hector and asked to my surprise for his sword I saw as Hector threw the ring containing the sword and saw as the sword grew from its normal 3 feet to a 4 feet black edged sword emitting an Aura of power and destruction that it never emitted while in my possession, Kormk looked almost happy of having his sword back and if I didn't knew better I would say that the sword is also happy to be in his possession. The fight started as she charged him dead on a mistake from her part since he got that blasted Mandalorian armor making him impenetrable to almost everything her spear broke like paper and the fight continue until he disarmed her and held the sword at her throat she yielded and slowly Kormk walked to his brother until that wretched daughter of Zeus pulled a dagger and charged to stab him, Hector yelled at his brother he turned to her and unsheathed his shatter gun and put 3 bullets on her making her fall like a potato sack, the suddenly Zeus appeared demanding to know who hurt his daughter Kormk said he did and Zeus pointed his Master Bolt at him and I knew I had to intervene.

Chaos PoV ~present~

"Don't you dare to hurt my sons Zeus!" I yelled at him while I unsheathed my sword and ready myself to a fight "Who are you and what you are doing here?" Zeus asked full in anger still with his weapon at the ready and this making me angrier. "Don't you know your superiors oh king of gods?" I asked him with a tone of sarcasms in my voice when I called him king, he looked at me and reality sink in him his eyes got wider and his face paled and he dropped to his knees "Lord Chaos apologizes for not recognizing you, I also apologize for my daughter behavior against your sons" he told me with a trembling voice fully aware that I had more power in my nail than he did in his whole body, I looked away from that pathetic excuse of god and waste of energy. I looked towards my sons Hector was looking at my with a shocked expression like he couldn't believe I was there, while Kormk looked at me with a face full of hatred not that I blamed him after what I did to him, but there is not one moment where I regret doing what I did.

"Hello sons sorry I was late" I told them trying to sound sincere to them but not wanting them to fell none appreciated, "Chaos you know I didn't need your help against Zeus, so why did you appeared to stop him?" He asked me Chaos no longer father nor dad or something close to been his father, the void knows who long I have dream to hear him say that again but I know I lost that right that faithful night "I couldn't let someone hurt you boys" I told him full of honesty which made him laugh "Lets them hurt us If you really cared _father_ you would have transported here when Athena attacked you and I know your travelling his faster than mine!" he yelled at me and mentioned the word father full of hatred and venom. He turned towards Hector and said something to him he nodded and smiled at him when Kormk went to give the sword back Hector held his hand "It is yours you have proven that today the sword of Mandalore belongs to the Mandalore" He told to his brother with a smile and to my shock Kormk hugged his brother "Thanks little man for giving my soul back" he told him and after that disappeared in a vortex. Hector turned to me "Dad we must have a talk now" he told me with total seriousness on his face and I just nodded "Yes we must my son yes we must" I simply told him while we walked towards my cabin in camp when a girl yelling interrupted us "Wait help us!" she yelled and Hector and I saw a whole monster horde coming towards them when Hector suddenly ran towards them.

**Hope you liked it guy sorry for the shortness but I was a little out of time next one will be longer promise**

**Review it is free…for now**


	11. The girl

**Hellos sorry for breaking the promise of one update for a week its being a hard week for me sorry again. Don't sue me I don't own pjo rick riordan does and some ideas from star wars are from George lucas so don't sue me.**

**The girl**

Thalia PoV

When Percy said that demigods have bad luck he wasn't joking, not only I was about to be raped by that sorry excuse son of Poseidon but also I had to carry is useless bank of organs body to camp and to sweeten the deal I had an army of monster chasing us for almost 3 miles and since I couldn't defend ourselves since I was carrying this useless boy. "Ouch" he complained not even Hades wanted this pig seeing that he was still alive from his wounds "Shut up before I give you to the monster" I muttered, I made my way to the top of half- blood hill when an arrow pierced my leg that and the combined weight of that useless bank of organs made me fall I tried to get up but couldn't do it so I dragged myself and him a little more until I couldn't do it no more then I saw it 2 persons heading to a cabin I have never saw in my life here so I did what I have never done before I called for their help "Wait help us!" I yelled at them and saw them turn, to my surprise one of them ran towards us but the other one stood there.

I saw as the boy ran towards us with an incredible speed and when he passed us I saw that armor again the armor of that man that saved me from this pig, he passed us and headed straight forwards the monsters and carnage begun. The boy moved from monster to monster left to right killing anything that stood between him, the monster tried to hit him but his armor repelled all the attacks like if they were nothing. I was in shock not even Percy was that deathly in combat at the end of that carnage there stood him alone while every monster that didn't fled was laying dead and that's when I realized that the other person was right beside me and I saw that it wasn't a boy but man in his early forties he reminded me of that Kormk guy but this one was way too much old compared to Kormk his eyes showed the years he had lived, but what troubled me was his smile towards the armored guy in the battlefield "Who are you?" I asked him and he finally looked at me and with a simply smile answered at me "Lets just say that I am your father boss" he told me but I didn't understand what he meant by that. "Hey are you alright?" a voice broke my thoughts and then I saw him he had removed his helmet his high and tight hair cut on his black hair and hazel eyes made him a perfect example of male, his strong neck showed that he worked out regularly but not to look like a gym rat like one of the kids of Ares. "Are you okay?" he asked me again bringing me back to reality "Besides the arrow I am fine" I told him feeling my blood going to my face not knowing why, "Okay is this your friend?" he asked me pointing to the bane of my existence "Hades no! that thing doesn't even deserve to be here" I told him enraged that he thought that he was my friend.

"I see that he meet Kormk" the man said ending his long silence "How did you know that?" I asked him full of curiosity "The wounds were made by weapons that only him his brother and I possess" he told me while pointing the guy when he said brother "So I guess he made him mad?" he asked me while I only nodded not wanting to remember that . "Good let him there" the armored guy said while he took me in his arms bridal style making me blush madly "Hey put me down!" I complained at him while I blushed even more "with that arrow in your leg? I don't think so miss" he told me while I putted meanwhile we just ignored Blake laying in the floor and he headed to the infirmary "What is your name?" I asked him while ignoring the looks the campers were giving us sure the lieutenant of Artemis in the arms of a boy was a sight to see but I was injured and couldn't walk so that was a valid reason for that to happen but I bet the Aphrodite camper were to spread some kind of rumor that we were together or something like that. "Hector is my name, and yours is?" he asked me looking at me eyes making me turn away from them "Thalia" I simply answered him and saw him smile "Pretty name almost like the owner" he told me making me look away from him from the embarrassment "Thanks" I muttered to him as we reached the infirmary and he put me down in a bed while a daughter of Apollo checked my leg "I leave you for now, if you need anything go look for me I will help you" he told me while flashed me a smile and marched outside the room.

Hector PoV

Wow that girl is beautiful her punk style, her spiky hair and those eyes where simply beautiful, I just saw her for the first time and I knew that I fell in love with her. As I continue thinking about Thalia I reached my cabin and there stood my father waiting for me, when he saw me he smiled at me mischievously "So my little boy fell in love with the daughter of Zeus" he told me making me blush and look away from his gaze "No I am not I putted" he smiled confirming his thoughts "I am glad about that son , but I must tell you that our time have been shortened out Scott called me that we had some trouble and I must leave, but before that I must warn you be careful with who you fall in love with because my sons can only fall in love once and I don't want you to have a broken heart my son" he told me making me halt my thoughts only once in a life time. "Why?" I asked him trying to think a little "Not even I know why my son but it's a terrible fate losing his wife made Kormk lose all common sense that's why I implore you be careful with who you choose my son, now I must go but don't think I have forgotten that we have a talk but other matters are in line first Hector" he told me that while giving me a hug and disappearing in a black vortex leaving me alone thinking what he told me and her.

Unknown PoV

So my little brother is falling in love with a Huntress perfect my plan is falling in their places first my big brother leaves the forces and take with him the Mandalorians and now my little brother will soon have his heart broken because a stupid oath making him leave the planet, soon pretty soon our father will know what truly chaos is like and then I will RULE once more.

**Here it is guys sorry for the late but better late than never hope to update the others sometime this week. Now will hector love interest win? Who is this mysterious person? Will the author update soon? Will…. Ohhh a nickel. Please don't forget to review. **


	12. Teaching him a lesson

_**Teaching him a lesson**_

_**Hey guys sorry for the long absent but I was in the hospital therapy and back again to the sandbox everything is ok and I am back with my team kicking ass and taking names so I am in the back line enjoying this little free time.**_

_**I still don't own poj or the ideas of star was from George lucas (now they belong to Disney).**_

_**Friends?**_

_**Hector Pov**_

__Its been 4 days since Thalia arrived to camp and those have been the best 4 days in my live we have bonded in a way that no one could explain how that was possible. Percy, Thalia and me spend most of the time together training or just having some fun in the beach or the forest, but all of that had to change on the fifth day when the boy that Thalia brought to camp woke from his injury and started to harass me and my friends. That continue until the day of today (14 days after Thalia got back to camp) when I was sparring with Percy at the beach when he suddenly came there and interrupted us "What is doing my loser for a brother trying to spar or are you trying to become like me?" the stupid of Blake asked Percy but he simply ignored him and continue his sparing with me him using a sword and me using my KA-BAR since I gave my sword back to Kormk its rightful owner. As me and Percy continue our fight I couldn't help to notice that he started to move close to Thalia which was currently enjoying the sun in her bathing suit, I continue the practice until I heard a slap and saw Thalia red of anger so me and Percy decided to flank her with our weapons at the ready just in case this idiot decided to do something funny against us. "Look here idiot get this in your tick skull I DON'T WANT ANYTHING WITH YOU FILTY PIG!" Thalia yelled at the bastard "Come on babe we both know that you want to" he said while trying to reach for her and that is when I decided to act and pulled my knife at his throat drawing some blood to make my point while Percy moved towards Thalia "Listen here pig the lady here said no so you better stop bugging her or what my brother did to you will look like a walk in the park" I told him full of anger and hatred towards him and slowly walked away from him without showing my back to him. "Look here wannabe just because your brother got lucky doesn't mean you will share his luck, after all I am the greatest swordsman in camp" he said making me laugh at that statement and I bet Thalia and Percy shared the same taught.

"Look here nobody I can kick your ass all around this camp without breaking a sweat" he tells me full of confidence and arrogance, so I had to smile at his statement "Care to show that fish head?" I asked at him while I smiled at him wickedly, I saw him get angrier and grip something in his pocket "Right here right now" he tells me as he picks up a pen from his pocket as I smiled at this I saw that Thalia and Percy got angry at this, and a second later the pen transformed to a 3 feet long bronze sword. Now I had to think a 3 feet long sword against my KA-Bar no matter who good I was, I was in a lot of trouble he had reach and by a lot and the only sword I had I returned it to his owner so I mentally cursed myself for it as I was about to ask for Percy's sword a black vortex formed between us and a sword fell from it was the same design as the sword of Mandalore but I knew this was a replica because it lacked the aura of power that it used to emitted as I picked the sword a note was attached in the handle of the sword I opened and read it: _Hey little man hope that this replica of the sword helps you against that waste of air of human it contains all the abilities that my sword had minus the awesome power boost that gave you when you used but minus that everything is the same and most important you can still kill gods with it, but I must ask you show no mercy to this bastard he tried to rape her when I meet her at first so you would be doing a favor to her if you rid the world from him. Now I must go and finish him fast little man I know you can do i.t best regard your brother Kormk the Mandalore. _As I finish to read this note I smiled at this "Are you ready to meet your uncle the easy way?" I simply said as I put my weapon at the ready and waited for him.

_**Okay guys sorry for the cliff hanger but I will be able to update soon before going back to the front please review **_


	13. An Unexpected Request

**Hey guys so for the long time I was busy in the sand box with my team and all hope you all had some good holidays and enjoyed them with the family I know we didn't but hey we were here doing what we do best all for you back home. **

**I don't own Pjo only this plot some characters some other ideas belong to lucasfilm (now owned by Disney).**

**An unexpected request**

**Hector POV**

As I prepared for this short fight I smiled at Thalia and to my surprise she smiled at me back, taking this as an boost I went to the scum son of Poseidon "I ask again are you ready to meet your uncle the easy way?"(a/n really guys dying is the easy way to get there) I ask him and could see some fear for in his eyes so I smiled at that. "Look here nobody the only one going to the underworld today is you I am the leader and best swordsmen in this camp" he said again like if that misplaced title could give him any power or something, so I laughed again at his proclamation "Lest find out fish bait" I told him and got on the ready position.

We walked towards each other and as soon as we were in sword distant we raised our swords and got ready _seem that this guy have some idea of what to do here_ I though. He launched an attack to my left I dodged it and did a quick slash at his right but he block it with his gauntlet and did a small stab motion making me backtrack and avoid it now I am regretting not wearing my armor. I looked at his feet and saw that he was still limping from the wounds that Kormk gave him so now I had my battle plan designed.

I attacked at his left taking full advantage from his recent wounds as expected he blocked my first three hits but when my fourth and final attack was delivered his knee gave up one of the errors he made deciding to wear full armor with still hurting wounds and now he will pay for it. I cut his right hand making him drop his sword and at the same time I turned and kicked him in the ribs making him drop completely in the floor and held my sword at his neck. "Yield and live" I told him while pointing my sword directly at his adam apple making my point, "I yield" he said to me showing his arms in defeat. As I lowered my sword and made my friends I transformed back my sword to his ring form "Hector!" Tahlia yelled at me and I heard 2 gun shoots.

**Kormk POV ~aboard the Prudii battle cruiser~**

As I was watching my little brother fight with the son of Poseidon I couldn't help but be surprised by his style and mastery of the art of the sword. I continue to watch it and saw that his strategy shifted to the bad leg his opponent had courtesy of me. Before I could watch the end of the fight I was interrupted of my activity by my fleet admiral. Now I was not entirely mad at her because she knew better than anyone to not interrupt me while in my room unless something important was to happen so I told her to come in.

Admiral Cole walked to my room, a small beautiful blonde girl with green eyes that could not be more than 5'2 but don't let her appearance trick you she could smoke(1) almost any male in the entire fleet, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes today meant business and by business I mean Chaos related business. "Sir we have some news" she told me as she saluted me something that irked me since she knew she didn't have to do it "At ease Admiral take a seat and tell me what is that news" I told her and she sit down.

"Sir we have a messenger aboard the ship and the message was simple Chaos wants to speak with you on the Neutral Zone" she told me directly and without any sign of doubt or fear in her voice. "So dear father decide to talk now?" I asked myself , "Ok Admiral signal the fleet that we and only we will move to the neutral zone, and start the preparation for moving us also make three rooms ready for guests" I simply told her while I got up from my seat and saw that her eye went wide and where directly to my side looking at the handle from my sword, and she jumped from her seat.

"My lord sorry for not recognizing you before, I was not informed that you had found it my lord" she said to me while she bowed at. I sighed "Get up Admiral I hate that" I told her and she immediately got up "Admiral you didn't know about it because it was only recently that I had the sword so I wanted to keep it a secret for now, but I think it is time to let them now that a new Mandalore have risen and that with him the clans shall rise. Admiral go and send the signal that Mandalore the Uniter is here!" I told her and I knew that pretty much soon I will need to do that which I hate most public appearance, but first thing come first.

I made portal take me to Earth more specific to Camp Half-Blood arena, as I was making my way out of the portal I saw something that made my blood boil in anger. The son of Poseidon was to stab my little brother after clearly loosing against him I reached for my shatter gun when Thalia screamed at my brother, I put two round on his legs making sure that he will have trouble walking for the rest of his soon to be short life. "So I guess that I must come and safe your live every time I decide to come and visit you?" I asked at my brother with a smile as he came to me and man hugged me. "You are the older brother it is your job to protect me" he said to me with a crooked smile at me and I could not help but laugh with him.

After his friends got to us and Thalia yelling at him for turning his back to that scumbag and kicking the already wounded demigod in his ribs _lovebirds they don't know it yet but they love each other_ I tough to myself, we walked to the beach, were I decided to tell them "Okay guys I am willing to make a deal with you here" I told looking directly to Percy and Thalia they look directly at each other and nodded without saying a word "Okay what is the deal?" Percy asked me full of curiosity. I smiled at their willingness " I needed you two to come to a little trip with me to a meeting, there won't be no monster or gods trying to kill you guys consider it you vacations" I told them and their expression was priceless but that was interrupted by Hector.

"What about me?!" he screamed at me while looking mad at me and I only could laugh at his expression "Little brother you are coming with me and you don't have a choice I was merely inviting your friends to come" I said to him with a smile on my face and saw him getting red from embarrassment. "So where are we going?" Thalia asked and I already knew they were coming, "Ah nowhere important just to a meeting with our dear old father" I told the trio and saw that Thalia and Percy had some fear in their eyes. "Come on guys there is nothing to fear, father wont hurt you with his little son there beside you are his friend and also you have me there" I told them and saw some relieve in their eyes .

"Okay what do we need to go there?" Thalia once more asked and I had to laugh at that "Glad to see one of these three have some brain" I said while the two guys tried to death glared me which I must said failed in epic proportions "Just you your weapons anything else will be provided in my battle cruiser, also don't worry for clothes I will give you two a pair of armor for your stay, Hector yours is already in the ship" I said to them and they seem to like the idea of wearing an similar armor to mine. "So what are we waiting for?" Hector asked me completely hyped by the idea and I had to smile at his enthusiasm which wont last much. I moved my arm creating a portal and smiled at them "This" I told them as I encouraged them to get in.

**There is it guy sorry if you don't like it I wrote it during a guard shift in the FOB wont make any promises since I have not been able to keep them up but had to do this story I was tired of ready some stories where the author upload a chapter just saying bull dung. So again sorry for the lateness and please review it. It is still free to review right?**


End file.
